Blood Moon
by JoKing
Summary: Sequel to 'Hell Hath No Fury.' The boys are on the hunt for a lost husband. RR
1. Part One: The Road To Colorado

**Writer's note: ****This is the sequal to 'Hell Hath No Fury.' Thought I would post it anyway, since people seemed to read the other one, just didn't post a review. Ok, thanks.

* * *

**

**Part One: The Road To Colorado**

"You're what?" Dean said loudly. This girl really was full of surprises.

"I'm hiring you to help me find Lucas," Robin replied, staring Dean in the eye.

Both brothers sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. It was true, they could do with the money, ammo wasn't cheap. But there was something about the situation which made them uneasy. They couldn't explain it, there was just a feeling in the air…

"Look, it's a very simple yes or no question…" Robin said impatiently, she needed to know where she stood, she needed to find Lucas.

"Can we just have a minute?" Dean said, waving her to the side.

The girl sighed in annoyance but moved herself and the bag to a nearby bench.

"What do you think?" Dean asked suddenly, turning his back on Robin so she couldn't see what he was saying.

"I don't know…"

"Still not sure of her?" Dean replied, throwing a sideways glance at the girl.

"Not exactly, I just can't work her out. I guess, the only thing we can be sure of is that she wants to find Lucas. But that still doesn't mean we should help her…" Sam said softly, recalling the girl's pain and desperation.

Dean didn't reply but kept his eyes forward; he gripped the steering wheel tighter and thought about the options in front of them.

"Well $10,000 can at least buy her the benefit of the doubt for now, can't it?" Dean said loudly, getting out of the car and walking over to the girl, ready to accept her offer.

* * *

Robin sat in the back seat while AC/DC blasted from the speakers, Dean and Sam had barely spoken to her since they'd got on the road.

She knew they had agreed to her proposition with cautious hearts and she didn't blame them, she hadn't exactly warmed herself to them. But then she didn't need to, this wasn't a popularity contest; it was just a business transaction. Although some conversation wouldn't go a miss, even if it was just insults going her way.

Dean's eyes were completely focused on the road, the road to Colorado. He hadn't asked many questions about why they were going there or about Lucas, to be honest, the only question he had asked was where they were going, and where they were going was Boulder. He looked at Robin in the rear-view mirror and wondered what kind of man would drive a girl to do something like this, to do anything for him…

"Want an Oreo?" Robin said, leaning forward and waving the packet. She couldn't bear the silence anymore.

Dean shook his head, seeming to have other things on his mind.

"Sam?"

"Umm…thanks," the boy replied, tentatively taking a cookie and putting the whole thing into his mouth.

"So is there a 'no talking' rule in the car or is this lovely quiet for my benefit?" Robin said, laughing nervously.

"No. Just don't have much to say at the moment," Sam replied, turning to look at Robin briefly. He still couldn't understand her, one minute she would be cold and indifferent and then the next, she would be funny and nice. Who was she?

"I see…Well maybe I'll get some sleep then in this time-out," Robin said, leaning back and closing her eyes. This was going to be a long trip, she thought to herself as she forced sleep to take her over.

* * *

"She still asleep?" Dean whispered, as the sky started to get dark.

"Yeah, I think so," Sam said, looking at Robin, hearing her breathe in and out gently.

"What you know about Boulder then?"

"Not much. It's never really been one for supernatural activity and I've been looking through dad's journal and there doesn't seem to be anything," Sam replied, flicking through the pages again.

"Then why do you think she needs us then? I mean, roping in lost boyfriends isn't exactly our kind of area," Dean replied, watching as they crossed the state border into Nevada.

"Maybe we should ask her," Sam said, wondering what kind of trouble Robin was going to get them in.

"Ok, you ask her."

"Why me?"

" 'Cause she doesn't like me and I said so," Dean replied, giving his brother a look of sibling superiority.

"Fine, but if she shoots me with a paintball, I blame you," Sam said, smiling a little as he did.

"You can't blame me for her craziness," Dean said, touching his bruise lightly. That shot had really hurt, although not as much as actually being shot would have and for that he supposed, he should be grateful.

"She's not crazy, she's just in…" Sam began.

"Don't say love. I don't want any of your sensitive touchy-feely crap," Dean retorted.

"Ok," Sam replied laughing, "just she's not crazy. I know that if I was in her shoes and Jess…well I can't say I wouldn't have done the same."

Dean stared at the girl again in the mirror and watched her face as she slept; she had that look that he sometimes saw on Sam's face, the look you get when you're thinking about someone you've lost…

* * *

"Yeah, I'll just have a strawberry milkshake, double cheeseburger and fries, thanks," Robin said, smiling up at the aging waitress.

"That all, sweethearts?" she asked, leering at Dean with dirty intentions, her greasy lipstick mouth in a weird puckered up position.

"Yes, thank you," Sam replied, handing her the menus, smirking at the waitress' interest in his brother.

"Jesus," Dean said under his breath, feeling the woman's burning gaze on his face.

"You've got a winner there," Robin said, grinning brightly.

"Don't start…"

"Sorry but hey, you get used to it, right?" the girl said, leaning closer to Dean who was sitting opposite her.

"Your witty remarks do not get tired, no," Dean said with so much sarcasm, it seemed to drip from his lips.

"Thanks, but I was actually talking about your lady-killer charms. It must be annoying, getting hit on all the time," Robin said, letting out a little giggle as the waitress walked past, winking at Dean as she did.

"Actually you've got it wrong, Dean is the one that annoys people when he hits on them," Sam replied, warranting a sharp elbow in the ribs.

Robin laughed again and for a second, she almost felt happy, almost felt like she did when she was with Lucas. He always made her laugh.

"Here are you go, honeys," Miss. Greasy mouth said, placing the fat-ridden plates onto the table.

"Thanks," Sam said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Anything else, I can get you? Anything at all?" Greasy said in a husky tone, placing a bony hand on Dean's shoulder.

"No, we're good, thanks," Dean answered, keeping his gaze on his food.

"Are you sure?" Greasy asked again, running her hand down his back.

"Actually, there was something…" Robin said, getting up and standing next to the waitress.

"Yes?" Greasy said, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. She nearly had the boy.

"Could you point us to the nearest motel? My sweetie always gets tired after eating," Robin said in a perky tone, taking the woman's hand and throwing it away roughly.

"Oh…he's your boyfriend, is he?" Greasy said, watching the girl for any sudden movements towards the cutlery. This wouldn't have been the first time.

"Fiancée," Robin replied sternly, holding up her hand, the diamond ring glinting at the old woman.

"Right, sorry. Umm…there's the Wenville motel down the road."

"Thanks, you're doll. Isn't she a doll?" Robin said, entwining Dean's hand in hers.

Dean slightly surprised, nodded and watched as the waitress smiled in return, muttering a congratulations before bolting behind the counter.

"Silly woman," Robin said, laughing a little before taking her seat again.

"You didn't have to do that," Dean said, still feeling the warmth from the girl's hand in his.

"Yeah, I know," the girl replied, slurping down her milkshake.

"Where did you get the ring?" Sam asked suddenly, he had never seen her wear it before.

"Oh yeah, Madam made me take it off when I started working…" Robin started, munching down a fry.

"So you're married?" Sam said.

Robin paused, realising she was sitting with two perfect strangers. Of course, they didn't know anything about her.

"Yeah, I am. Lucas is my husband," and as the words left her mouth, Robin felt the lump in her throat and the hurt that had come with her marriage.


	2. Part Two: Stories and Secrets

**Part Two: Stories and Secrets**

"How long?" Sam asked, thinking that if Jess was still here, they'd be married by now too.

"A couple of months…yeah, I know, already lost my husband," Robin said, making a joke to try and stop herself from breaking down.

"So what else have you been hiding?" Dean said, looking at her with soft eyes that Robin couldn't interpret.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Sam replied, waiting for Robin to begin her story.

* * *

Lucas lay awake in his bed, trying to force the animal in him away. But it was no use, it was growing with every day and soon it would be ready to break out and then…

He shuddered at the thought and images of the destruction and pain he would cause made his heart rip slowly.

There was only one way to get out of this situation and it lay on top of his dresser. He sat up and looked over to the gun, the metal glinting in the dark.

One shot is what it would take to end everything, to stop whatever evil was lurking in him. But as he had found, the animal didn't just have power on his mind but on his body now as well. The thing would never let him pull the trigger; he was a prisoner in a cage of skin. At first it had been small things, twitches and flinches but now they had grown, the animal would now lash out his arm at an unsuspecting stranger just to stir up trouble.

Lucas touched his stomach and felt the wound that was still raw. In his recent spot of trouble, the angry stranger had also been very drunk and glassed him with a beer bottle. It might have killed him but the animal had luckily moved his body enough to not endanger him but still hurt him. It was as clever as it was malicious and that was what scared Lucas the most. When he would no longer be in control of his body or mind, this monster would do things that would not only scar the flesh but the soul, and he knew who the first target would be…

Robin.

The boy felt the tears building in his eyes as thoughts of his beautiful wife entered his mind. He felt the gold band on his finger and knew that leaving had been for the best. But still not being able to tell her why he left was more than he could bear sometimes.

He remembered the night before he'd gone, she had cooked him his favourite, spaghetti Bolognese and had even brought him a present, a new leather case for work.

"I know you would never buy one for yourself because you're a tight bastard but I thought you deserved something, after what you've been through," she had said, as she kissed him on the forehead, her smile so warm, he could feel it now.

But instead of feeling grateful, he had just felt guilty and sad. He didn't deserve such a gift; he didn't deserve her, because what he had been going through was a lie.

Yes, he had been sick but not for the reasons she believed. The headaches, the blackouts, the vomiting, it hadn't been because of stress or a blood disorder like the doctors thought but because of the animal. It wanted his body and it was taking it piece by piece, as painfully as possible just to make Lucas suffer.

Maybe he should have told her the truth, but would she have understood? Yes, a voice answered him, Robin always understood. So why hadn't he told her?

Lucas' mind raced with excuses but it all came down to the fact that he was scared, scared of what she would think of him.

"I will always listen to you and stand by you. There is nothing in this world that could ever change that," she had said on their wedding day.

He should have told her, he should have said something, he should have trusted her. But it was too late now, it was just too late.

More and more of the last night with his Robin came back to him and he could smell her vanilla musk perfume in air. He remembered how they had danced to their song, Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' and the way Robin had leant her cheek on his and told him how much she loved him and how happy she was that they were married and had the rest of their lives to spend together.

At that moment, he had almost abandoned his idea of leaving that night but as he gazed into her chocolate eyes, he had felt the beast clawing at him, feeling its lust for Robin's blood and he knew he had to go.

He had packed the day before and hidden his bag in his office so all he had to do was grab it and walk out, but it just wasn't that simple. He remembered how long he had stood at the foot of their bed, just staring at Robin while she slept, his bag in his hands, his shoes on his feet and his big coat on. Having to leave the one person you needed more than anything was probably the hardest thing any human being could be asked to do. He had wanted to touch her one last time, to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't because it might have woken her. But more importantly if he did, he would never have left because there were always so many last things to do.

As another stabbing pain beat down on his stomach, Lucas grabbed his pillow and bit down on it. Not wanting to scream, not wanting to howl…

* * *

"I met Lucas when we were 12 and he was moving into the house next to us in Brooklyn. He lived with his Aunt, his parents had died in a car crash just after his born. Anyway, I remember I was sitting on my stairs watching them move their boxes in, one by one and then for no reason at all, he looked over and said, 'hello.'"

"Aaahh young love, what did you say?" Dean asked.

"I said, 'You're such an idiot,'" Robin replied, laughing loudly.

"So you were always this pleasant then," Dean quipped, imagining the scene.

"Well bear in mind, the boy had just tripped up his front stairs with a box labelled 'china.' I think it was well deserved," Robin said.

"And you grew up together?" Sam asked, seeing the way Robin's eye lit up as she talked about Lucas.

"Yeah, through thick and thin. Age old story, girl meets boy, they grow up together and fall in love and get married and then…well girl ends up chasing boy half way across the country. Not the conventional plot twist but hey, who needs convention?"

Sam nodded, feeling his heart warming to the girl.

"So why did the boy go half way across the country?" Dean asked, his tone becoming more serious.

Robin's eyes darkened a little before she spoke, "I'm not quite sure. But it all started to change when his Aunt died and then it just got worse after we came back from our honeymoon in Ireland."

"What happened?"

"He got sick; he started to get these headaches and stomach pains. And he would tell me things about a woman standing outside our apartment, watching him..."

"Did he see a doctor about it?" Sam asked, wondering if maybe Lucas just had a medical disorder rather than a supernatural ailment.

"Yeah, the doctors did some tests and they did find some slight abnormalities in his blood but they could never tell us what that meant. In the end, they just said it must be stress…"

"But you didn't think it was?"

"No…I mean, Lucas is one of the healthiest and sanest people I know. He hardly ever got sick and he was always so down to earth, you know always had it together. I mean fair enough getting sick but when his whole personality changed as well, I don't know, it just seemed like…"

But Robin couldn't say it, because if she did then it might mean it was true.

"What?" the brothers said in unison.

The girl turned her ring over and over on her finger; she had to tell them everything if she wanted Lucas back.

"He seemed possessed," Robin finally said, feeling a quiet relief falling over her as the words came out.

* * *

**Writer's Note: Thanks Pure, you are sweet... :-)**


	3. Part Three: No Regrets

**Part Three: No Regrets**

Dean lay in his bed thinking over what Robin had told them. They had done exorcisms before so doing another one wouldn't be too much bother. But still there was something else that was gnawing at his stomach and he just couldn't figure it out.

He turned over onto his back and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep in him but Robin's face kept flashing in his mind. It was strange but ever since they had started this new hunt, he had been feeling something for the girl in a way he couldn't describe.

It wasn't that he wanted her, it wasn't like that, he just saw something in her which made him crave that stability that came with settling down and marriage. And he started to wonder whether, if he had tried a little harder with someone, if he could of tamed himself for someone, would she have been like Robin? A woman that would love and understand him, demon hunting and all?

But as the thoughts bubbled away in him, he knew they were pointless and shook himself out of his trance, thumping his head onto the pillow. He diverted his mind back to what he was used to, demons and how to kill those sons of bitches.

Much better.

* * *

Robin turned on her lamp next to her bed and looked at her watch; it was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. She'd only been asleep for a couple of hours but didn't feel tired, although the bags underneath her eyes showed a different story.

She climbed out from underneath the covers and pulled a canvas bag onto the bed with her. After a couple of minutes of rummaging, she finally found her most valued possession, the photograph album that Lucas had given for her last birthday.

As she opened it up, she thought about what lay between its pages, all her memories of Lucas were placed in here. There were pictures of them at their first prom together, their last prom, all their birthdays, all their stupid days out they had taken together, the time when they had decided to go to Florida for the weekend but had missed the bus and instead had spent the day at the station instead. She laughed to herself as Lucas' voice echoed in her ears, "yeah, I planned it this way."

But soon her laugh broke down into tears, why did he have to leave her? Why?

She couldn't understand what she had done to him to make him do this.

And as more and more tears fell onto the book, flooding the happy faces of her and Lucas, she realised that even if she found her husband now, things would never be like before, and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that change yet.

The sun was glinting at Robin through the trees as she stared out the window, the pretty scenery sweeping past in green shots. She couldn't remember the last time, she had just sat back and watched nature in all its glory. But then what was the point of gazing at the beauty in the world if you had no one to share it with?

"We should be entering Colorado soon," Sam said, turning to look at Robin.

"Good," the girl replied, smiling warmly.

Since she had opened up to them at the diner, the tension and walls between them had broken down slightly and they were finally treating each other with some humanity and friendliness.

"So do you have any idea where Lucas is in Boulder?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, his Aunt had a cabin there. I guess that's where he would be," Robin answered, thinking of the little haven. She had only been there once before but that week with Lucas had been one of the most perfect in her life.

"And you're sure he'll be there?" Dean said suddenly, looking at Robin in the rear view mirror.

"I'm sure. Before he moved to New York, he lived in Boulder, his Aunt taught at the university there. He always told me that was home for him, where he felt safe. I just know he's there, after what Sarah told me, I just knew…" Robin said, her voice trailing off as she remembered her conversation with the girl.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Sam inquired, wondering what information the girl had that would make Robin do what she had done.

"Well Lucas was going to the university to…"

* * *

Sarah opened the door to the office and sat down at the desk, opening the files already there. She had to get all this work done before the Professor got back and before her shift at the Orchid started.

"Excuse me?" a voice called at the door.

The girl looked up to see a tall boy with startling blue eyes and dirty blonde hair in wavy curls around his face peering at her.

"Hi…can I help you?" Sarah asked, wondering if he was a student. Although she had never seen him before and she would have definitely remembered someone like him.

"Yeah…umm…" the boy started, walking into the office, rubbing his hands as he did, "I'm looking for Professor Rhett?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but the professor is away this week for a conference…"

The boy's face darkened and his pretty blue eyes fell to the floor. Sarah felt a pang hit her heart at his disappointment.

"If it's important then maybe I could help? I'm Sarah, I'm the professor's research assistant," the girl said, extending her hand.

The boy didn't say anything for a second and then without any warning whatsoever, he grabbed Sarah's delicate hand with his, "I'm Lucas."

"Ok…well nice to meet you," the girl said, feeling slightly flushed for some reason as she shook his hand.

"I assume you're interested in the professor's work in genealogy?" she continued, retuning to her seat behind the desk.

"Yes, I want to find out about my family's history, background, anything really…" Lucas said, his voice low and soft.

"Right well, we'll see if there are any records here. What's your surname?"

"O'Neill," the boy replied, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Hmm…that's a pretty common Irish name so there'll probably be loads of references. Is there any specific part of Ireland that your family is from?" Sarah asked, getting up again and walking over to the massive bookshelf.

Lucas walked slowly over to Sarah's side and looked up at the stack of books as if deciding whether or not to reveal some sort of secret. The girl stared at him, not quite sure what to make of the boy.

"Irvinestown, Ulster," he said finally.

Sarah immediately picked up a large book and started to flick through it, carefully scanning for the name of the town and family.

Lucas watched the girl for a few minutes before taking a seat in an armchair near the window. He peered outside at the sky and he could see the grey clouds rolling in, it was going to rain. Not that he minded, he had always liked the rain, the way it felt on the skin, the way it sounded on the pavement.

Once him and Robin had decided the only way to avoid doing a test the next day was to get sick. So in their shorts and t-shirts, they had run outside and danced together for hours. The whole street had been completely empty, it had just been them, alone and free. He remembered Robin's face so clearly in the rain, fresh and clean, filled with laughter and life.

When his Aunt had finally reined them in, their clothes were so drenched they seemed more full of rain than the clouds themselves and they did get sick eventually though not quick enough to avoid the test. But in spite of that, it had been worth it, just to have that beautiful memory now.

"Yeah, I think I've got something," Sarah said loudly, walking over to the boy, the book still in her hands.

Lucas looked up and waited for the news that would seal his fate.

"There's only one listing for O'Neill in Irvinestown. They owned a small farm just outside the village, 10 cows, 5 pigs and a bunch of chickens," Sarah said, flicking through the pages.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm…that's strange," Sarah muttered, as she read the page again.

"What?" Lucas asked urgently, feeling his heart in his throat.

"Well this book is a census and here you can see in 1977, there are 7 family members listed, 4 males and 3 females. But then in 1980, all the male members of the family have disappeared…"

"Maybe they all died?" Lucas added sadly.

"They could of but it seems highly unlikely, I mean if it was sickness, why did it just take out the men? And it couldn't have been old age because 3 of them hadn't even reached 30 yet."

"Stranger things have happened," the boy said but Sarah wasn't listening. Although to be honest, he hadn't really been talking to her anyway.

"Hmm….there must be a reason," Sarah said, her mind racing as she got onto the computer and the internet.

But Lucas knew what she would find because he had already seen it, heard it. And then more than ever, he wished he hadn't gone to Ireland, gone to Irvinestown and found out the ugly truth about his family.

"Oh god," Sarah gasped as she read the newspaper article from the local paper, "look, Lucas."

The boy didn't respond or make any sign he was going to move out of the chair so Sarah read it out loud for him:

"Late yesterday evening, the police were called to the O'Neill residence where the bodies of Sean O'Neill (74), Aiden O'Neill (28), Ciaran O'Neill (26) and Euan O'Neill (24) were found dead. How they died is unknown at present but it is thought they were killed in a freak hunting accident. The night of their deaths, they had been hunting for a mysterious animal that had been attacking their livestock, although no evidence of this animal has been found. They are survived by Imogen O'Neill, wife and mother, sister Katelin and Euan's wife, Orla."

As Sarah finished the article, she looked over to the boy but he was so still, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked tentatively.

"I'm fine," Lucas answered sharply.

"I'm sorry about your family," Sarah said, going over to the boy.

"Thank you anyway," Lucas said, jumping up suddenly and walking towards the door.

"What will you do now?" Sarah said quickly, she didn't know why but she really felt sorry for this man.

"I'm going home…" he said loudly, turning around to look at the girl once more before leaving.

Sarah nodded and looked outside to see the first drops of rain patter down, "I wonder what happened to his family…" she said softly to herself.

"It was the _ben side_," Lucas said in his head, as he hurried out into the rain, his broken heart washed away by the rain.

* * *

**Writer's note: Thanks again, Pure. It's nice to have some feedback. **


	4. Part Four: Fighting and Finding

**Part Four: Fighting and Finding**

"Hello Boulder," Dean said, watching as they drove past the sign.

Robin looked out and felt the butterflies in her stomach; Lucas was here, she just knew it.

"You ok?" Sam asked, looking at the girl's nervous face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…I don't know, it's a bit weird, knowing I'm going to see Lucas, after all this time."

The boy nodded and began to wonder what state they would find Lucas in. Alive, he hoped for Robin's sake.

"So where we going?" Dean asked, as they pulled into the town centre.

"Ok, umm…keep going straight down…" Robin mumbled, she couldn't actually remember but she didn't want to tell them that.

Hopefully I'll recognise somewhere, she thought to herself as the shops started to fleet past.

* * *

Lucas woke up and felt his whole body ache with bruises. He looked at his clock and it was already early afternoon. He dragged himself out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, his Aunt's house in complete darkness. He preferred it that way, the sunshine had become too bright for his eyes so every curtain was shut and every light remained off.

As he gazed in the mirror, in the murky light, he could just about make out the faint outline of his face. Although he knew it wasn't really his anymore, his blonde locks had darkened and become coarser and thicker and his teeth had grown pointed. Everyday he lost a little more Lucas and gained more of the animal.

He got into the shower and as the water hit his skin, he closed his eyes, letting it pound on his back. He then grabbed a scrubbing brush from the side and started to scrub, harder and harder with each stroke. He could feel it rubbing his skin raw but he didn't care, he just wanted to get rid of the animal, he just wanted to feel clean again. As his once flawless skin started to get covered in scratches, Lucas felt his right arm flick to the side, smacking itself against the shower wall. It was the beast.

But Lucas didn't scream out, he quietly resumed his scrubbing, ignoring the pain, ignoring everything. Again, his right arm hit the shower wall but he still kept going. He could feel the beast was getting angry and he felt the whole left side of his body move to get out of the shower. And then with all the strength he could muster, he forced himself to stay in the cubicle, he wasn't leaving.

Now the animal was really annoyed and with one quick swoop of his hand, it started to drag his nails across his face. Lucas could feel the force on his cheek and the blood oozing out but still he held himself down.

"You can't control me!" he yelled.

Eventually, the beast gave up but not without scalding Lucas first by turning up the hot water. And as the boy walked past the mirror and saw his battle wounds, he couldn't help but feel a little triumphant, he might not win the war but at least, he was fighting back.

* * *

"Haven't we been past here already?" Sam asked, as he noticed the same old man on a bench.

"Yeah, we're going around in circles," Dean grumbled, they had been driving around aimlessly for 2 hours.

"No…no, we just need to take the…" Robin started but hearing Dean growl, she stopped.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?" the older Winchester said, stopping the car suddenly.

"No…not really."

"Right, we're getting coffee and directions," Dean said loudly, pulling into the nearest parking space.

Robin blushed and grabbed her stuff, following the boys out of the car.

They entered a local café and sat at a table by the window.

"Why didn't you just say, you didn't know the way?" Sam asked, looking over the menu quickly.

"I don't know," the girl said shrugging, "thought it would be more fun this way?"

"Yeah, tons of fun, wasting petrol and time," Dean retorted, feeling the caffeine monkey on his back.

"Well I'm paying you, so I get to do what I want and you, hired hands can shut their cake-holes, capeesh?" Robin snapped back.

"Oh deja-vu," Sam replied, flashing back to an early moment with his brother.

Dean laughed before spotting a pretty waitress giving him the eye, "think I'm going to ask someone for directions."

"Hey, don't you want to know where it is?" Robin asked loudly, waving a piece of paper at the boy's back.

Dean turned around and viciously grabbed the address out of her hands before turning back, a sexy smile on his face and scrolling through his catalogue of opening lines trying to find the perfect one for the busty blonde.

"Do you want a coffee?" Sam said, rolling his eyes as Busty giggled away in the background.

"Yeah, tall latte, thanks," Robin responded, thinking how good travelling with the brothers felt.

Lucas could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he sat in the chair in the study. Today was not going to be a good day.

He tried to take his mind off his agony and took out a pristine piece of paper from the desk drawer. Maybe he should write a letter to Robin, a few parting words before the end. He took the fountain pen in his hand and started to write, letting the words just flow onto the page, whatever was in his heart.

After several minutes, he had filled the paper front and back with his neat script and leant back, reading over the letter. He would send it tomorrow, he thought, just before the full moon.

"So how long you think he'll be?" Robin said, looking over to Dean and Busty.

"Depends…give him a couple more minutes though," Sam answered.

The girl nodded and sipped her coffee, staring out the window, watching the sky started to darken. I wonder what Lucas is doing right now, she thought to herself.

"You looking forward to seeing Lucas?"

Robin turned back to Sam, slightly surprised by the question, "yes and no. I want to see him but then again, I'm still angry at him for leaving and…you know what? Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

"No, it's fine," Sam answered, seeing the hurt in her eyes, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…I've been wondering about you two…"

"What about us?"

"Umm…how about, why you do what you do? How you started to do what you do?" the girl said leaning forward, her interest apparent.

"It's complicated and weird…" Sam said, letting his voice trail off, he wasn't quite sure what to say. What he was allowed to tell her.

"Sam, come on, I'm tracking down my possessed husband with two demon-hunters and I killed a succubus last week. I think I can handle complicated and weird," Robin replied, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, that's true," Sam said nodding, the girl did have a point.

"So…share," Robin said, punching the boy on the arm lightly.

"Well…I guess, it all started when our mum was killed when we were young. I mean I was just a baby and anyway our father just got obsessed with this stuff. But you know, I was never really into it but then after…" Sam paused, as a stabbing pain hit his heart.

"Jessica?" Robin whispered, looking at Sam with eyes that reflected his own anguish.

"How do you know about her?" the boy said in surprise.

"Just because my eyes closed, doesn't mean I'm asleep," Robin replied, smiling for a second.

"Oh…"

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"Yes…but she died," Sam said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'm sorry…"

Robin watched Sam as his head fell down and his shoulders hunched over, a sadness enveloping him.

"Did you love her?"

But Sam didn't answer; his mouth didn't seem to have the words or maybe he just didn't have the strength to say it without breaking down.

"It's ok..." Robin whispered, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

Sam clutched the girl's hand for a second before looking up and seeing the understanding in her eyes. She was probably the closest person to knowing what he felt and having her there at that moment was a comfort.

* * *

"Is this it?" Dean called, driving up to a large wood cabin.

"Yes," Robin said, looking at the house with a smile.

As the car stopped outside, they all took a minute to take in the surroundings. The mountains were the perfect back-drop to these beautiful forests.

No wonder, he thought of this as home, Sam thought.

"Doesn't look like anyone's in…" Dean said, seeing all the windows were covered with curtains.

"No, he's here," Robin replied, walking up to the door.

She placed her hand on the wood and took a deep breath; her husband was behind here and all she had to do was go in. She bent down and slipped the key out from a rock by the side.

"You ready?" Sam asked, putting a friendly hand on Robin's shoulder.

The girl nodded and put the key in the lock and pushed open the door.

They all walked in and found the place completely still. There were no lights on or noise from anywhere.

"Still seems like no one is here," Dean repeated, squinting in the dark for a light switch.

"He has to be here," Robin muttered, disappearing through to the next room.

"And let there be light!" Dean said loudly, turning on a lamp.

"AAARGGGHHH!" a gruff voice screamed.

The brothers whirled around to find a man in the corner, a blanket covering him so they could barely see his face.

"Get out!" the voice shouted again.

Sam studied the man in front of him or at least, what he assumed to be a man. He was crouched over and on all fours, almost animal like.

"GET OUT!" the man bellowed, getting up.

Dean turned to look at his brother, unsure of what to do but slipping out his gun anyway.

"Lucas?" Sam asked, edging towards the figure slowly.

The man turned around and slipped the cover away from his head, as if deciding whether to answer or not.

"Lucas?" the boy repeated.

This time, the man started to gradually turn around until he was facing both brothers, a fierce grin on his mouth.

"No Lucas here, I'm afraid," he said, his sharp teeth shining in the light.

* * *

**Writer's note: Pure, glad you're still enjoying it. Thanks.**


	5. Part Five: A Wolf In Man's Clothing

**Part Five: A Wolf In Man's Clothing**

Robin walked into the study and remembered the time she had spent in here, peacefully reading her books while Lucas would cook for them in the kitchen. They had such a great life together.

The room was still in complete darkness so she pulled aside a curtain from the window in front of the desk and as the moon light filled the room, she saw it.

On the desk was an envelope addressed to her. She immediately picked it up and recognised Lucas' hand-writing instantly. Robin felt herself gasp as she realised what this letter was, it was a goodbye letter; it was the end of them.

But as she started to open the envelope, she heard a loud scream come from the other room. She hurriedly put the letter into her pocket and ran back to the front room. As she drew nearer, she could hear the brothers talking to someone but the third voice was so low and rough, she could barely hear it.

She stopped just outside the door and could hear Dean shouting about backing off while Sam was trying to calm the situation down. But the third voice was just laughing, a continuous snarl that sent a shiver down the girl's spine. It was so cold and harsh that Robin felt the fear rising in her throat and she cautiously peered into the room to see the mysterious stranger. As her eyes fell onto the man, she let out a gasp and all three of them turned to look at her.

"Lucas…is that…you?" Robin stuttered, edging into the room, staring at the man. His appearance had changed so much; his face was all distorted as if she was looking at him through a funhouse mirror.

The beast looked up and saw Lucas' beautiful wife standing in front of him. She was even more glorious than he remembered, her peachy skin screaming to be pierced and her lithe body wanting him to rip it apart. But as he gazed at her, something began to bubble in him, the boy was stirring again.

"Stay back, Robin!" Dean shouted, standing in between them.

This wasn't her husband; this was something else, something he wanted to kill.

"Lucas…" the girl murmured, frozen to the spot.

"You were a fool for coming, little girl," the beast said in its gruff voice, smirking.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, alright?" Dean snapped, pointing the gun at the beast.

"Dean…don't," Sam said, walking to his brother's side, his eyes never leaving the beast.

"Yeah Dean, don't," the beast said, mimicking Sam's tone.

"I said shut up!" Dean screamed again.

"Ooohh…"

"What have you done with Lucas?" Robin suddenly asked, walking forward but staying close to the brothers.

"I've done nothing. He's right here…I can hear his voice screaming for you, his heart pounding for you. Pathetic," the beast scoffed.

"I want to talk to Lucas," Robin said, searching the beast for any sign of her husband.

"And I want to rip you three to shreds, but 'I want' never got, did it?"

"So just do it then?" Dean shouted, wanting any excuse to beat the crap out of this thing.

"Patience is a virtue," the beast replied, his eyes never leaving Robin's face.

"What are you waiting for?" Sam asked, searching his head for a way out of the situation.

"What do you think?"

"Just answer the damn question," Dean growled, getting more and more agitated by the second.

"Ok, hold your horses…What am I waiting for? What. Am. I. Waiting. For? Hmm…" the beast said gently, clasping his hands together in a mock thinking pose.

"TELL US!" Dean roared, lunging forward, the gun resting on the beast's cheek.

And for a moment, no one said anything; everyone was still, waiting. Until suddenly the beast started to laugh.

"Shoot me," it finally said, pushing itself into the barrel of the gun, "go on. I don't care. If you shoot me now, Lucas is dead. If you don't shoot me, all of you are dead. It's a win-win situation for me, so take your pick."

Dean's heart was pulsing with adrenaline but his mind was blank. He didn't know what to do, inside this beast was a man but inside of that man was a beast and killing one meant killing the other.

"I knew it," the beast said, pushing the gun away from himself.

Robin's head was spinning and she felt like she wanted to faint but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay focused, she had to try and figure a way out for her, Dean, Sam and most importantly Lucas.

"So little Robin, want to try?" the beast said, perilously close to her now.

"Try what?"

The beast smiled and leant in to whisper in her ear, "leave now, Robin, please…"

As the words entered her ear, she could feel Lucas' softness in them. He was still alive.

The beast suddenly jumped away from the girl howling and cursing the boy.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think Lucas is fighting back," Sam said, sliding a protective arm around the girl to steady her.

"Fighting what though…?" the girl whispered, staring up at the brother with confusion.

"A wolf…" Dean muttered, as he stood on the other side of Robin.

"Stupid boy!" the beast cried out, tumbling all over the cabin.

And as the internal struggle continued, the trio could do nothing but watch. It was so strange to watch as the man would throw himself across the room and thump himself, but there was nothing they could do. It wasn't their battle.

Eventually, the man collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion, covered in bruises and minor cuts.

The trio waited to see who had won the fight, holding their breaths as they did, hoping, praying for a man to speak.

"The…ch…est...there..is…a…" Lucas finally said, in heavy breaths, pointing to the box at his side.

"Lucas…?" Robin said, running to the man's side.

"Get…the…gun…" the man said again.

Dean quickly leapt forward and found a tranquilizer gun inside.

"Lucas…are you ok?" Robin mumbled, hugging the man tightly in her arms.

Sam could see the love pouring out of her for her husband.

"Quick…ly…not…much…time," Lucas said, already feeling the wolf beginning to surface again.

"What? No, you're not shooting him!" Robin shouted, standing in front of Dean.

"Robin, it's the only way," Dean said softly, pushing the girl away.

"No…" the girl started but Sam held her tight as Dean did what he had to.

"It'll only put him to sleep," Sam whispered in her ear, as she struggled in his arms.

"Ready?" Dean asked, aiming the gun.

Lucas nodded and waited for a release, waited for a moment's peace.

And as the boy closed his eyes, Dean shot him and felt Lucas' drain away and fall unconscious.

* * *

Robin brushed back Lucas' hair as he lay in the hospital bed. She had stayed up all night with him, making sure she was the first thing he saw when he woke up.

"Has she slept at all?" Dean asked, as they stood outside the room.

"Don't think so," Sam replied, watching Robin holding her husband's hand with all her strength.

After delivering the boy to the hospital, they had retired to a motel to sleep for a while. They had pushed Robin to come with them but she wouldn't leave. Now that she had found Lucas, she wasn't going to run off, not when he was in the condition he was. He needed her.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Sam asked quietly, as he entered the room.

Robin looked at the two brothers with eyes sore from lack of sleep and red from crying and yet, she felt happier than she'd been for a while.

"He's ok. They said the tranquilizer should be wearing off any minute and they've done some tests to check everything else."

"Is there anything we can do?" Dean asked, watching the sleeping man. He looked so different from the night before. His whole face had softened.

"No…no," Robin replied, putting Lucas' hand up against her cheek, "we're fine."

The brothers looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. Robin had hired them to find her husband and now they had but they had also found something else. They couldn't leave her with this monster.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them.

"Yes?" Robin said, looking over to the man by the door.

"My name is Dr. Frank, I'm the resident psychologist here. I was wondering if I would be able to speak with you, Mrs. O'Neill, in private?"

"Umm…"

"We'll keep an eye on him," Sam added, sensing the girl's reluctance to leave her husband.

"Ok…I'll be right back," Robin said before kissing Lucas on the forehead and leaving with the doctor.

"So…" Dean started, taking a seat next to the bed.

"So…what?" Sam replied, preferring to stand.

"He's a werewolf."

"I know."

"What we going to do about it then?"

"Well…the options are: leave whereby Robin would probably die or stay and Lucas dies," Sam answered solemnly.

"I won't let Robin die," Dean said, leaning back in his chair.

"So we have to kill the beast…" Sam said, staring his brother in the eye.

But before Dean could answer, Lucas started to wake up, shifting uncomfortably in his bed.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam asked, ready to grab him if the beast appeared.

"I'm...ok…" Lucas said, before coughing roughly, his throat was so dry.

"You want a glass of water?" Dean asked, grabbing the glass and jug from the side. But when he poured, nothing came out, the jug was empty.

"Sam, go," Dean said, passing the jug over.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes, he hated taking orders but this really wasn't the time to argue.

He quickly walked out and to the nearest water cooler where he filled the jug up with cold water. As he started to go back to the room, he saw a mysterious woman standing in the entrance of it. She was tall with long curly red hair and wearing a medieval dress with long sleeves in emerald green. She seemed transfixed on something in the room, barely moving.

"Excuse me," Sam said loudly, as he tried to walk past the stranger.

The woman moved to the side but turned to face him, her eyes a beautiful amber colour but there was a curious expression on her face as she stared at him.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked, trying hard to break his gaze with the woman but he couldn't, something was stopping him but he didn't know what.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, shattering the spell.

"Yeah?" Sam said, his trance like state broken as he turned to look at his brother.

"What were you doing? Day dreaming?" Dean asked, getting up and taking the jug away from him.

"No, I was…" but Sam's voice trailed away as he realised he was standing by himself.


	6. Part Six: Science Vs The Supernatural

**Part Six: Science Vs The Supernatural**

"You were what?" Dean said, handing a glass of water to Lucas.

"There was a woman…"

"Woman? Dude, did you get enough sleep?"

"You didn't see the woman with red hair?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. Had he been dreaming?

Lucas froze; the boy had seen the woman with red hair. He had seen _her._

"What was she wearing?" Lucas asked, gulping down the water to steady his nerves.

"Umm…a green dress," Sam answered, not knowing what to believe.

"You saw her, you saw the ben side…" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"The what?" Dean retorted. Why hadn't he seen this random redhead?

"The banshee," Lucas whispered, pulling the covers around him.

"You've seen her before?" Sam said, wondering what was going on.

"I always see her," Lucas replied, laughing slightly, "she's my stalker."

"Why is she stalking you?"

"To make sure…"

"To make sure what?"

"That I die."

* * *

"Mrs. O'Neill, the results from the tests we did earlier have come back and I think I may know what's wrong with your husband," Dr. Frank said softly, looking straight into the woman's eyes.

"Really?" Robin said, preparing herself for the doctor's answer.

"I believe your husband has clinical lycanthropy. This is a rare mental disorder where the person believes they are transforming into, or are an animal."

Robin contemplated the doctor's words, it seemed to make sense.

"Has Lucas suffered any major traumas lately?" Dr. Frank asked, watching the girl take in the information.

"Umm…his Aunt died a few months ago."

"Were him and his Aunt very close?" the doctor continued, scribbling things in his notepad.

"Yeah, she was his only blood relation left," Robin replied, flicking through the past months. Could it all just be in Lucas' head?

"Hmm…well the shock could have triggered a mental lapse. Do you know if there has been a history of mental illness in the family at all?"

"Not that I know of…so are you sure that Lucas definitely has this lycanthropy?" Robin said, clutching her fists together tightly.

The doctor sighed, dropping his pad onto the table, "I can never be 100 sure of anything, but looking over your husband's symptoms and the test results, I would say it's the best answer I can provide."

"Ok…" Robin replied, staring at the floor, not sure whether to cry or feel relieved. Her husband was either turning into a wolf or he was insane, neither was a great option.

"Look, there a number of good facilities for your husband in Boulder. Or I could recommend one nearer to your home," the doctor said, trying to bring the girl back from her reverie.

"Facility?" Robin said softly, her eyes gazing out the window.

"Your husband needs constant supervision, in case he hurts himself or others…"

"Will he be like this forever?"

"I don't know…perhaps with drugs and therapy, he might improve. But I don't want to get your hopes up," the doctor said sadly. She was still so young; she didn't deserve such a blow in to her life but come to think of it, neither did her husband.

Robin let the doctor's words wash over her, as she tried to picture the next years of her life. Could she stay married to someone like this? Was it possible? Or would she have to leave him and get on with her own life? But her heart ached as she thought of an existence without Lucas.

"I'd better get back and check on my husband, he might be wondering where I am," the girl said, getting out of her seat.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Frank replied, shaking the girl's hand warmly.

Robin looked at the doctor's kind face and she tried to return the smile but she just couldn't bring herself to. Not now.

* * *

"Why would she want you to die?" Sam asked, becoming more worried by the second.

Lucas didn't answer though, his mind was racing as images from the night before started to come back to him. He could see Robin's face filled with fear and hurt, tears in her eyes.

"Lucas, why does she want you to die? Is she a death omen or something?" Dean said quickly, grabbing the man's arm.

"Where's Robin?" the boy replied with dazed eyes.

"She's talking to a doctor. Lucas, what's going on?" Sam said, the mysterious woman's face flashing in his head.

"Who are you two?" the boy asked, seeming to ignore the brother's questions.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. Robin hired us to help look for you."

Lucas nodded, pouring himself another glass of water, "how much did she pay you?"

"It doesn't matter. Tell us about this woman," Dean snapped.

She was the key, he just knew it.

"Hey, you shot me last night," Lucas muttered absentmindedly, taking another sip of his water.

Sam stared at the boy, what was wrong with him? He was completely lucid one minute and now he seemed totally out of touch with reality.

"Lucas, please, tell me about the woman for Robin's sake," Dean said forcefully, taking the glass out of his hands.

At the mention of Robin, he sat up a little straighter, "she shouldn't have come. She'll only get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because of me, because of the thing that's inside of me," the boy replied sadly.

"But how did this happen in the first place?" Sam asked, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Lucas sighed, he hadn't told anyone about his family's secret and having it on his shoulders was slowly becoming a burden he couldn't handle. So why shouldn't he just let it go? And who better to tell then two complete strangers?

"I was born in England and shortly afterwards, both my parents were killed in a car crash or that's what I was told. Anyway, my Aunt, Katelin O'Neill, my father's sister took guardianship over me and moved us to America. First we were here in Boulder then we moved to New York later and I met Robin," Lucas paused, as he thought of his wife.

"So you know, I had a good life. But I always had questions about my family and my Aunt would never really answer them properly, she didn't even have pictures of them to show me. Over the years, I kind of gave up a bit, thinking I could just start a new family history here with Robin. But then a few months back, just before our wedding, my Aunt died from a stroke. I don't think I ever cried so much in my life but I had Robin and she helped me through it. Eventually, we started to go through my Aunt's belongings and I stumbled across this bunch of letters from this woman in Ireland. My Aunt and her had been writing for years and years to each other, practically all my life…"

"Who was this woman?" Sam asked, entranced by the story.

"My grandma. All this time, I had a grandma and my Aunt never told me. She had lied. Anyway, our wedding was coming up so I didn't think about it for a while until at our reception, Robin announced she had secretly booked us a honeymoon to Ireland; we were leaving for Belfast the next day. I couldn't believe it. We would be able to see my grandma; the town on the address was Irvinestown which is just a short drive from the city. I was so happy. But I should have known there was a reason that my Aunt hadn't told me…I should have known," the boy said bitterly.

"Hey, you can't predict the future," Dean added, trying to soothe the boy's pain.

"So we got to Belfast and everything was going good. Me and Robin were married and happy. A couple of days in though, Robin got sick, I think it was the prawns, anyway she could barely move so she told me to take a day for myself and do whatever I wanted. So I decided to drive up to the town. When I got there, I asked around for my grandma, Imogen and luckily someone told me that she was coming into town that day for her weekly lunch at a nearby pub, so I went there to wait for her. I remember I was sitting by the table in the corner when I saw her, she looked so much like my Aunt…"

* * *

"Excuse me," Lucas asked, feeling his nerves in his stomach as he approached the old woman.

"What yer want?" the woman replied, not looking at him.

"Are you Imogen O'Neill?"

"Yer, who wants to…" but as she turned around to stare at the stranger, she couldn't believe it. It was her son, it was Euan.

"Hi…I'm Lucas. I'm your grandson…"

But the boy didn't have to time to finish as the woman bolted out of the door.

No, this wasn't happening, why was he here? Imogen thought to herself, as she hobbled away.

Lucas ran after the woman, catching her in a nearby park, "please…I need to talk you."

"Get away from me, boy! Get away!" she screamed, struggling to get free.

"Katelin's dead!" Lucas cried out.

The old woman stopped in her tracks, her daughter was dead.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh Katelin…" the woman sobbed, as giant tears ran down her cheeks, "I've killed you all."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, guiding his grandma to a nearby bench.

"Oh my dear, you shouldn't have come…you shouldn't have come…" the old woman cried on, taking his hand.

"Why? You're all the family I've got."

"Because I'm cursed, our family is cursed…" Imogen said loudly, throwing her arms into the air.

"What? I don't understand."

"You have to know, I didn't want this for you. We wanted to save you but now…It's all lost. Everything's lost."

"What's lost? Tell me what's going on, please," Lucas muttered, staring at his grandma.

Imogen took a deep breath and wiped her tears away, he had to know.

"Before you were born, we all lived here, on a farm just outside the town. Me, your grand-dad, your Aunt, your mother, father, all of us. But one night, I couldn't sleep and went down to the kitchen for a drink but when I got there, I heard this noise coming from the cow sheds. So I took your grand-dad's gun and went to see what it was…but now I wished I had left well alone. Anyway, when I got in there, I saw it, this wolf eating one of my prize cows so I did what we always do, I shot it. Shot it dead. I wasn't to know that…" but the tears had caught her again.

"What? You didn't know what?" Lucas asked, his heart beating faster with every second.

"That it was her son," Imogen spat out.

"Whose son?"

"Hers, the ben side's…"

"Who?"

"Me," a voice shouted.

Both Lucas and Imogen looked up at the sound and saw the woman that was the cause of their family's pain. The woman in the green dress with flaming red hair and the power to ruin.

* * *

**Writer's note: Pure, you're a star...LOL. :-)**


	7. Part Seven: Between What's

**Part Seven: Between What's Right And Wrong**

"What?" Lucas mumbled, feeling a strange tingling in his body.

"I knew you would come…" the woman said wickedly, walking towards the pair.

"You stay away from him!" Imogen shouted, standing up, trying to protect the last of her family.

"Get out of the way, crone!" the woman cried, and with a wave of her hand, Imogen was thrown to the side.

"Grandma!" Lucas screamed but he couldn't move, something was rooting him to the spot.

"And now it's complete…" the banshee said, as she placed her face in front of the boy's.

"No! Take me instead, just leave him…just leave him…" Imogen wailed, as she struggled to get back onto her feet.

"You thought you could escape but you can't…"

"I don't understand…what is going on?" Lucas muttered, staring into the eyes of his family's killer.

The banshee stared into the boy's clear eyes and started to smile, "you poor fool."

"You monster! You killer!" Imogen yelled so loud, her frail throat threatened to rip open.

"What!" the banshee screeched, whipping around to face the woman.

"You heard me…" Imogen spat.

"Don't forget, you killed my son first…I'm just repaying you the blood debt you left," the banshee said quietly.

"You killed my whole family!"

"I wasn't the one that pulled the trigger," the banshee said slowly, relishing the woman's pain. It almost soothed her own.

And as the full impact of the words hit her, Imogen started to think back to that night and she remembered the transformations, how painful they were and the blood…so much blood. Beforehand, they had all decided to go deep into the woods, so they wouldn't hurt anyone but it had happened so quickly, they had changed and her husband and sons were gone, lost to the beasts inside. So she had no choice, she had to what she had to do to protect herself, her daughter, Orla and most of all Lucas. She had to.

"What is she saying?" Lucas murmured, looking at the sole surviving member of his family.

Imogen couldn't answer the boy, how could she say it, how?

"She shot them…your grand-dad, your uncles and your father," the banshee said, laughing gently.

"I had to, Lucas…oh Lord, please forgive me…"

"And my mother?" the boy whispered, the feeling coming back to his body.

"She loved you so much but after your father, she was broken, her heart just couldn't live without him…But she wanted to protect you, that's why she left, that's why Katelin took your away, that's why I stayed away," the old woman pleaded, walking towards her grandson.

But Lucas' head was somewhere else, he felt like he was looking down on the whole scene. Just an observer to this horrific life…

"As long as you never touched Irish soil, the curse couldn't get you…but now…oh Lucas…I wish…" Imogen babbled.

"You wish what?" the banshee snapped.

But the old woman ignored her, "I wish for another life for you, Lucas, because you don't deserve this."

Lucas tried his best to feel the comfort that his grandmother was trying to give but he couldn't take it, not when he knew what his fate was.

"Awww…how sweet both of you are," the banshee cackled, her red mane blowing in the wind that was picking up.

"Get away from us, you've done what you wanted hag!" Imogen yelled, she wasn't scared. People only fear things because they fear what they can lose but she had already lost everything.

"Don't say things, you don't mean…"

"Why not?"

"Do you know why I kept you alive all these years, old woman?" the banshee asked, looking at the woman with evil eyes, "because I wanted to see you suffer, because I wanted to see you each day, slowly breaking apart. I wanted you to know, how it feels to be alone, I wanted you to know what you did to me…"

"And that's exactly why you are alone…because all you ever think about is yourself," Imogen said, looking at the banshee as if staring down the barrel of the gun.

"This whole time, this curse, isn't to avenge your son but to make yourself feel better. You're a greedy being and no amount of murder and revenge will ever fill that selfish heart of yours. So do what you want because at the end of the day, all you have is a whole eternity to rot in your own misery."

Lucas looked over to at the woman in green and for an instance; he thought he saw a tear peeking at him from her left eye.

"Come on, Lucas, I'll make us a cup of tea," his grandma said cheerfully, taking his hand in hers.

"But what about the curse…what about…"

"Hush now, child. I'll think of something…" Imogen whispered softly, pulling him down the path.

The banshee stood defeated for a second before she raised her hand slowly into the air, and shut her fist sharply like she was squeezing a lemon.

"Aaargghhh…" the old woman cried out, falling to her knees.

The world was turning blurry and the light was fading fast, she was dying. Imogen tried to grab onto her grandson and say her final words to him but the banshee's grip was too strong, too quick.

"Grandma!" Lucas screamed but it was too late, as she hit the ground, she was already gone. He was alone, the last of the O'Neills.

* * *

"What did you do then?" Sam asked quietly, watching as the tears streamed down the boy's face.

"The only thing I could do," Lucas replied, "go home."

"Did you ever tell Robin?"

"No…I should of but I couldn't."

"You could tell her now?"

"And how would that help?" Lucas said fiercely, wiping the tears viciously away from his face.

"Doesn't she deserve to know?" Dean declared, racking his brains for a solution.

"She deserves to live and not knowing is the best way of protecting her," Lucas answered.

"You think you're protecting her?" Dean retorted, "this girl has gone half way across the country hunting you down. She doesn't need your protection, she needs an answer, she needs you to trust her."

"I do trust her! I love her. But if she knows, she'll stay with me, stay with me till the end…"

"And that's a bad thing!"

"It is when I'm going to kill her!" Lucas shouted, feeling his throat burn from the force of his voice.

"You don't know that…we could find a solution, we could find a way out of this," Sam pleaded.

"There isn't a way out. That thing is never going to let me go. It's over."

"Look, just give us a couple of days, we'll find something…" Sam said quickly, flicking through books in his head.

"I don't have a couple of days, tonight is the full moon…" Lucas said, knowing there was only one option left.

"We still have some time, don't give up yet…we can do something," Sam announced, standing up.

"There is something you can do…" Lucas said softly, staring at Dean, knowing he knew what he meant.

Sam gazed at the two men as their eyes connected, reading each other's mind and feeling the task ahead of them.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam asked tentatively, feeling the tension cutting his face.

"I want you to kill me…" Lucas said, his eyes never leaving Dean's. This was the man that would do it, this was his saviour.

* * *

**Writer's Note: I'm glad, you're liking this Pure. Almost finished writing it now...**


	8. Part Eight: The Things That We Do

**Part Eight: The Things That We Do**

"What?" Sam cried, "you can't ask us to do that….Robin would…"

"Promise me?" Lucas asked, stretching out his hand to Dean.

"Dean, you can't…"

"Ok, I promise."

"Dean!"

"Good. Back at my house, I have a gun. It has 3 silver bullets but hopefully you won't need all of them…" Lucas said, clutching the man's hand tightly in his.

"Ok…" was all Dean could say, his mind was reeling.

He knew that Sam didn't understand that in life, there were times when there wasn't a happy ending. His brother may have had tragedy written all over his life but he knew that deep down Sam was an optimist and believed that in the end, he would all work out. But he was more realistic than that, he knew life wasn't a journey to a blissful goal but a fight with no reward. All you could do was what was needed, and hope that would be enough and that's why he had said yes. He had seen that understanding in Lucas' eyes, he had seen him in that boy.

"Dean!" Sam shouted again, walking over to his brother and pulling him up, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm…" but he stopped as Robin entered the room.

"Hey boys…what's going on?" she said, trying to sound happy.

"Nothing…" they all muttered together.

"Lucas…how are you feeling?" the woman asked, going to her husband's side.

"I'm fine…" the man answered, wanting to sound cold even though all he wanted was to hold her.

"I've been talking to the doctor and he says, we can go home…back to New York. I was thinking we could head out tomorrow morning…what do you think?" Robin said, pinching her leg to stop herself from crying.

"Can we go back to the cabin tonight, one last time?"

"Umm…I don't know, it would probably be best if you stay so the doctors can watch you…"

"Please…"

And as Lucas' eyes softened towards her, Robin couldn't deny him anything.

"Robin…" Sam started, wondering whether he should tell her what his brother and her husband were planning.

"I'll walk you two, to your car," the girl stated, getting up, "I'll just be a minute, Lucas."

The brothers sensed that Robin had something important to say so obediently followed her. As Dean looked back one last time at Lucas, he saw the man mouth, 'midnight' to him and he knew that tonight was going to be hell.

* * *

"So…" Robin started, as they approached the impala.

"We can help," Sam cut in.

The girl smiled, "you two have done enough for me. I can handle it now."

"But Lucas…he's a werewolf," Sam spluttered.

Robin took a breath before speaking again, "I talked to the doctor, and he thinks Lucas has a mental disorder called clinical lycanthropy. He's not a werewolf, he's just sick."

"You really believe that, after everything?" Dean asked, not looking at the girl. He couldn't face her knowing what he was going to do.

"I choose the lesser of two evils."

"But Robin…it's not true," Sam mumbled.

"And you know that for sure?" the girl retorted.

"Yes."

"Sam…if this was Jessica, would you be so sure?"

"It's not the same thing…"

"How isn't it? I love Lucas like you loved Jessica and if you could believe that there was a chance that they weren't some sort of monster, wouldn't you believe it? Wouldn't you?" Robin insisted, staring at the boy with her desperate eyes.

The Winchesters both had no more words, no more arguments to put forth, it was done. Robin was blinded by her love and Lucas had asked for their help.

The girl could see that the conversation was over, so she opened the door and pulled out her canvas bag and slowly unzipped it. Inside, she took out the money bag and held it out to Dean.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me…"

But Dean didn't take the money, how could he take payment from this girl?

"Please take it…"

"No, Robin," Dean muttered, pushing it away.

The girl sighed heavily before throwing it into the back of the car, "too late now."

"Robin…"

"Hey, if you're ever in New York, look me up, I'd really like to see you both again," Robin said softly, standing in front of them awkwardly, not knowing whether to hug them or not.

"Yeah, maybe one day…" Dean muttered, opening the door of the impala.

"Bye, Robin," Sam said, smiling one last time.

The girl nodded and said her final goodbye before walking back to the hospital, where she found silent tears were running down her face.

* * *

The two brothers sat in silence all the way back to the motel, neither able to think of the right words to say to each other. The money bag in the back burning a hole in the seat, screaming murder in Dean's ears.

As they entered their room, Dean fell onto his bed and let his thumping head rest on the pillow. Sam watched him, seeing the weight on his shoulders but still, he couldn't believe that Dean was going to shoot Lucas.

"Tonight, Sam. Midnight," the man said suddenly, his eyes closed.

"What? We're not seriously going to do this, are we?" Sam said, the anxiousness in his voice rising.

"We have to."

"No, we don't have to! There must be another way…there is always another way," Sam rambled, opening his laptop.

"Sam…" Dean sighed, "it's what Lucas wants."

"And what about Robin? What about what she wants? You know how much she loves him, she'd…"

"Get over it."

"No! She wouldn't…she would never get over you killing her husband!" Sam shouted, his face turning red.

"Stop it, Sam…"

"Stop what? I don't understand what's wrong with you? Why are you so happy to just shoot him? Why, tell me?" the boy yelled, pulling his brother up from the bed.

"Because he's already dead!"

Sam felt his breath start to subside as the words started to sink in.

"Can't you see how much this is destroying him? Everyday, he's breaking down piece by piece and losing this fight. Even if we found a way out, what life would he have after that? He'll be haunted by the things he's seen, the people that have been hurt, and it'll slowly poison him, and Robin will wonder everyday if she did the right thing and it'll crush her when she finally realises that Lucas isn't coming back, and then it will be like he died. All he wants to do now is to stop the person he loves the most from getting hurt…and I'm sorry, Sam if you don't understand that, but he asked for my help and I'm not going to say no."

"But Dean…he's asking you to kill him. It's not like vanquishing a demon; you're actually taking a gun and murdering a human being."

"I know, Sam…I know," the man said, getting up and walking into the bathroom and as he looked at his reflection, he found himself shaking. Was he really ready for this?

* * *

"Are you ok, Lucas?" Robin asked quickly, as she helped him into the house.

"Yes…bit tired. Might sleep for a while."

The girl agreed and began to help him up the stairs to his room; as she lay him down on the bed, she saw the frail man in front of her and she felt every piece of her shattering in pain.

"Do you need anything?" Robin asked, as she stroked his hair.

Lucas shook his head, and thought how nice it felt to have Robin's hand on him again. He was going to miss it, even in paradise.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

And she made her way down to the kitchen for a glass of water and air. As she stood in the peace of the forest night, she could feel a sense of dread building in her at the thought of what was going to happen in the future. What surprises and heartaches would she have to survive?

Robin walked back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, putting her glass down on the side table.

"It's going to be ok, Lucas. I promise," she whispered, gazing down at her husband.

Lucas looked up at her eyes and wanted so badly to believe her, to tell her that they could make it work but he couldn't lie to her.

"I'm cold, could you get me another blanket from the hall cupboard, please," he said, drinking in her smell before it was too late.

"Yeah, sure," Robin replied, kissing him before she left.

The man felt her tender lips on his and he captured the moment in his mind like taking a photograph. This was the image he would die with, he thought to himself.

As the girl left the room, Lucas quickly took out his sleeping pills from the bedside table and slipped one into Robin's drink. He wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Dean and Sam drove up carefully to the house, as midnight struck the town of Boulder. When they approached the door, they could already see Lucas sitting on the porch, a heavy blanket wrapped around him.

"Where's Robin?" Sam asked, still believing that a solution would arrive before it was too late.

"She's asleep. I slipped her a sedative," Lucas answered, struggling to stand up.

"Easy now…" Dean whispered, helping the man to his feet.

"Here…" Lucas said, thrusting a revolver into the older Winchester's hand.

Dean nodded and slotted it into the top of his jeans. His heart beginning to beat faster with every minute.

"So where we going to do this?" Sam asked sharply, staring at the two men, trying to burn some reason into them with his eyes.

"I know somewhere…" Lucas mumbled, staggering off the porch. He could feel the beast beating down on his heart, fighting to be released.

"Lead the way then," Dean said, putting an arm around the man to help him walk.

Sam trailed behind, thinking up a plan of attack; he couldn't let his brother do this, he couldn't let Robin lose her husband, not when he could stop it.

* * *

**Writer's note: LOL, Pure, it has to end sometime. But yeah, I do feel bad about Lucas, and it only gets worse to be honest. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. Part Nine: Inner Demons

**Part Nine: Inner Demons**

I'm nearly there, I'm so close, Robin thought to herself. She was in the forest, running, her legs aching from the speed her mind was pushing them. But she had to get to Lucas before it was too late.

As she approached her destination, she found herself slowing down even though her legs were still moving as fast as possible. What was happening?

Then suddenly she fell to the floor, her body smacking down on the hard, cold ground. Robin could feel all her energy draining out of her, leaving her with no strength to move so she lay on the ground, trying to catch her breath when she heard a voice calling her name. The soothing voice washed over her body and she felt herself slipping away until finally…

She was awake.

Robin stared up at her ceiling of the bedroom and wondered about her dream. What did it mean?

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it had just gone half twelve at night. As she turned over to check on Lucas, all she found was the full moon staring at her. He was missing.

* * *

"We're nearly there now," Lucas said, his breath heavy from the walking.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Sam asked, taking in the rocky surroundings.

"There," Lucas replied, pointing to a cave up ahead, "I found it with Robin."

Dean looked at the boy's final resting place and felt a shiver go up his spine. His resolution dimming with every step.

As they entered the cave, they found it was quite illuminated, as the roof of it had a massive hole which seemed to have been made to purposely let in as much moonlight as possible.

Lucas threw Dean's arm off and walked a couple of steps forward before collapsing onto his knees, his back to the brothers.

"Are you ready?" the boy called, balling his fists up, digging up his last memory of Robin in his mind.

"Turn around…I don't shoot people in the back," Dean said calmly, taking out the gun.

Lucas complied and shuffled around, his blue eyes illuminated by the light. He almost looked angelic.

"Do it."

And Dean brought the gun up and took a second to think over the events that had led him to this moment, led him to kill a man.

"Aim for my heart…if you can," Lucas murmured, closing his eyes readying himself for the next life.

* * *

Robin couldn't feel her heart anymore, she had searched the whole house and he wasn't there. Where had Lucas gone? Why hadn't she noticed?

The questions kept building but no answers were appearing, she was lost, she was drowning and she didn't know how to save herself.

Just calm down, just calm down, she thought to herself as she leant against a wall, letting her cheek feel the coolness of the wood.

Where would Lucas go?

Her mind flicked through the images of Lucas' favorite places in the world but he hadn't taken any money so he couldn't have gone to another city, he must have been somewhere close. But Lucas probably wouldn't go into public, would he?

Although Lucas wouldn't, that didn't mean the wolf wouldn't, maybe he'd had a relapse and he was running around the town, terrorizing people, hurting people…

No, don't think like that, she told herself, the police would have rung you.

So where else could he be?

The wheels of her mind kept turning faster and faster but she couldn't think of anywhere else, she couldn't remember anywhere.

She thumped the wall with her fist and she heard a sharp crack as a picture frame fell onto the floor. She swore under breath, and quietly walked over to where the sound had come from and picked up the photograph. It was a picture they had taken while Lucas and her had gone hiking around the mountains, the sky was so blue and the view behind them was magnificent.

Then it hit her, the cave. The cave they had discovered while walking, that's where he would be. The most private and serene spot in the world, Lucas had said.

* * *

Dean stared hard at his target, but his finger just wouldn't press the trigger. The messages to his brain weren't getting to his hand. Need to concentrate harder, he thought to himself as he shook himself, thinking that he was going to do it any minute now…

"Noo!" Sam screamed, grabbing the gun and wrenching it away from his brother.

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry…but you can't do this. I can't let you…" Sam muttered, backing away from Dean.

Lucas opened his eyes again and stared at the two brothers, feeling his head getting light as if he were about to fall asleep.

"Give me the gun, Sam," Dean said forcefully, striding towards his brother.

"No! Don't do this. We can think of another way," Sam answered, taking a stand.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, give me the gun..."

"No."

And with that, Dean grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it, trying to force the gun out of his hand. But Sam held on as tight as he could, ramming his brother into the stone wall and hearing his cry of pain as he did.

As they continued to struggle, the gun passing between them, Lucas knew it was too late now. The beast was taking over and he looked down to see his nails growing longer and his palms start to get hairy. He had lost and now Robin would pay the price.

* * *

Robin started to run as fast as she could, battering through the low branches of the trees and the dark. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late, that Lucas would still be there when she got there.

After about 20 minutes of straight sprinting, she could feel her body start to slow down and ache. Her legs were becoming jelly and her breath was so hard, it started to hurt when she breathed. But still Robin wouldn't let herself rest, she couldn't, every second counted, every second was one more that Lucas could hurt himself.

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks, exhaustion, and she fell onto the ground with the loudest crack. Her face fell into a patch of wet soil but she didn't care, she couldn't move, she couldn't think.

Then in the distance, she heard it like a bell toll, a gun shot.

* * *

"Jesus, Sam!" Dean yelled, as the gun went off, it narrowly missing his leg.

"Sorry!" Sam shouted, taking a step back to catch his breath.

Dean shook his head; there were only 2 bullets left. But he would only need one, as he clutched the gun tighter in his hand.

As the two brothers rested, they heard a soft voice calling and they turned to find Lucas on the floor, huddled up in the foetus position.

"Crap," Dean swore, as he rushed to the boy's side, "are you ok?"

But the boy didn't answer, just lay still, his arms and legs locked tight around him.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" Sam shouted, trying to prise the boy open.

Still the boy didn't utter a word and the Winchesters looked at each other, looking for a solution.

Lucas could hear the brothers calling to him but he couldn't reply to them, the beast wouldn't let him.

"You're mine now, this body is mine now," the beast whispered to him.

"No!" the boy screamed in his head but no one could hear him and the beast wouldn't listen.

"I'm going to rip them to shreds and then I'm going to find your pretty wife….I think I'll kill her, very slowly. And you'll be there, watching it all, taking it all in, but not being able to do anything about it," the beast sneered.

"NO!" Lucas howled, so loudly that his voice echoed around and around the cave.

"Lucas?" Dean asked cautiously, as the boy suddenly leapt up out of his trance.

"SHOOT ME NOW!" the boy cried out, pulling Dean's hand to his head, the gun pulsing against his temple.

* * *

Robin felt her heart crack, as the gun shot faded into the night. Lucas was gone. He was dead. She had failed him.

She tried to get up but her strength still hadn't returned, so she started to drag herself across the forest floor. Even if she couldn't save him now, she could still bury him, see him one last time.

But as she pulled herself along, she could feel the hot tears of grief swamping her and the anger filling up every bit of her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT? WHY!" she wailed, thumping the floor with her fists, feeling sharp stones scratching her skin.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she carried on, rolling onto her back and staring up at the sky, thinking how easy it had been for Lucas. One shot and he was gone, he didn't have to deal with anything anymore. But what about her? She was stuck on this earth, with no one but her guilt.

"I HATE YOU!" Robin shouted again, her throat hurting from the effort.

"Now, now, dear…come on, don't say things like that," a strange voice said.

Robin rubbed her eyes as she looked over to her side, to find an old woman gazing down at her.

I must be going mad, the girl said to herself, shaking her head.

"You're not mad," the old woman said with an Irish lilt.

"What…who…are you?" Robin asked, studying the woman in front of her. She looked so familiar.

The old woman walked over to the girl and helped her up off the floor before looking into her eyes, "my name is Imogen."

* * *

**Writer's Note: Pure, as always your support is much appreciated:-) And welcome to HI, thanks for reading. I'm glad you're liking it.**


	10. Part Ten: When Reality Hits

**Part Ten: When Reality Hits…**

Robin peered into the woman's eyes and tried to think why that name sounded so familiar to her.

Imogen looked at the girl's puzzled face and smiled gently, "I'm Lucas' grandmother."

"What?" Robin gasped, as the resemblance suddenly hit her. It was Katelin, Lucas' Aunt staring at her. The strong Roman nose and the graceful swan neck, it was all there.

"But…I thought all Lucas' family was dead?" the girl babbled, feeling a throbbing hitting her head.

"Well that is technically true…I am not of the living anymore…" the old woman started.

"You're a ghost?" Robin spluttered, backing away from the spirit.

"Not exactly…It's difficult to explain…"

"No…no…this isn't real," the girl jabbered, shaking her head furiously from side to side. She had lost it. She had actually gone crazy.

"Robin, please, you have to listen…"

"No…no…" the girl said, putting her hands over her ears. She had to block out this crazy voice, try and regain her sanity.

Then with no warning, the old woman grabbed Robin's wrist hard, her fingers pushing into the girl's skin.

Robin tried to struggle free but the woman held her tight.

"I'm here to help you," Imogen stated firmly, her eyes piercing Robin's, "I'm here to help you let go."

* * *

"NO!" Sam yelled and rushed forward to stop the pair but as he did, he felt something punch him in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean screamed, as he watched his brother crash onto the ground.

"It's too late," Lucas whispered, as he backed away, terror in his eyes.

"What!" the older Winchester cried. What was happening?

"Put the gun down," a female voice called.

Dean whirled around to see the red headed woman as described by Lucas and Sam, standing in front of him.

"The psychotic banshee, I presume?" Dean quipped, holding the gun so firmly, his knuckles were turning white.

The woman smiled and made a ball with her fist and as she did Dean felt a huge pain grab his heart and he slowly sank to his knees, gasping for air.

"Do not test me, boy," the banshee bellowed, as the wind started to pick up.

Lucas watched powerless as the scene played out, she was here, his fate was completely sealed now. He felt his heart, now the beast's heart jump at the sight of its mistress and his body started to walk forward to her, ready for her commands.

"My dear son," the banshee said, opening her arms to embrace him.

The beast fell into his mother's arms and felt the strength of her power against his body, the transformation was almost complete.

"Aww…how sweet, a family renuion," Dean muttered, trying to stand up but failing. The banshee sure did pack a punch.

The woman flashed a glare at the boy but ignored him; he would be dealt with later.

"How does it feel, my son? Your re-birth?"

The beast smiled, "wonderful but…"

"But what?"

"I feel hungry," the beast growled, turning his eyes to the fresh meat behind him.

* * *

"Let go?" Robin said, laughing a little at the woman's suggestion, "I think it's a little late for that now."

"What do you mean?" Imogen asked, gazing at the young woman's pained face.

"Because Lucas is already dead, isn't he?" the girl retorted, turning her face away so the woman wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"No, my dear, he isn't. He's still alive…"

Robin spun back around, grabbing Imogen's shoulders tightly, "really? Are you telling the truth?"

"I am but…"

"Then I can still…we still have a…" Robin ranted, her fragmented thoughts spilling out in torrents.

He was still alive. She could still save him, the girl rambled in her head. It wasn't over.

"I have to go…I have to," Robin muttered, turning away.

But the old woman held on tighter to her, "you're not going anyway, not until you hear what I have to say."

* * *

The banshee's eyes lit up as the words resounded around the cave. "Of course…but first, you need to shed yourself of this fleshy skin."

The beast smiled and closed his eyes as his mother placed a hand on the top of his head. He would be just like he was before, she thought to herself saying the last words that would completely eradicate the O'Neill family forever.

Dean and Sam watched on as Lucas fell onto all fours, his body starting to sprout grey thick fur and his nose growing longer into a snout. His hands suddenly became claws and his blue eyes turned yellow, as the evil claimed him whole. Soon the man that was Lucas was gone, left was the beast, the animal that Imogen had shot long ago.

"You are complete, my son!" the banshee wailed, her eyes ablaze with insanity.

Sam's heart started to beat more wildly as the full impact of what had just happened hit. Dean and him were trapped in a cave with a werewolf and banshee. Basically, they were screwed.

"So..." the beast began sinisterly, looking at Dean on the floor, licking his lips, but not in a good way, "which body part do you want to lose first?"

The man peered at the wolf in front of him and felt a surge of hate hit him, "how about my foot, so I can't kick your ass?"

The beast roared with anger and lunged forward, his claws at the ready. He leapt onto the man and held his throat with one hand.

"Do not dare mock me!" it screamed, pushing harder on the man's wind pipe.

"Get off him!" Sam yelled, launching a kick into the wolf's side.

It moaned a little as it rolled onto the floor but Sam knew it would recover quickly. He looked down at his brother and knew he would be out for a few seconds while trying to regain some air back into his lungs, so he slipped the gun out of Dean's hands and readied himself for the conclusion he had wanted to avoid.

* * *

"Fine," Robin sighed, turning to face the woman, "say what you have to."

"Good," Imogen replied, letting the girl go.

As the old woman paused to think of the right opening, Robin sat on a nearby stone and started to plan her escape.

"I know Robin how much you love Lucas but you have to understand that it's time to let him go."

The girl stared at the woman with blank eyes. This was a pointless conversation.

Imogen seeing her words hadn't had that much of an effect, decided to try another route, "I don't know how much you know about our family history. But what Lucas is going through happened to his father, his uncles, his grandfather…And I'm telling you from experience that you can't stop it. No matter what you do, the beast will get him. So it's better to just let him go in peace, my dear. You just need to let him go."

But still Robin's empty face looked back at Imogen. Her speech was not getting through to her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Imogen asked exasperated.

"I understand…but I choose not to believe it. Now if you excuse me, ghost grandma, I need to see Lucas."

She didn't have time to play obedient grand-daughter; she needed to get to her husband. She needed answers, not lectures; she needed salvation not a preacher.

"Oh for goodness sake, you can't save him, do you hear me! So stop trying, all you're doing is making it worse on yourself…"

The old woman's patronising tone was getting to Robin now. She didn't have time for this. But the woman carried on and the girl could feel the painful anger she had kept hidden for the past few months swell inside of her.

"Robin, are you listening to me? If you want to help Lucas, you need to let him go…"

"Shut up!" the girl screamed, her voice reverberating around the forest.

Imogen fell silent with shock. No one had ever spoken to her like that.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! I love Lucas and I want to save him! I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand…" Robin spat, heaving with rage.

"Someone like me?" Imogen asked slowly, a quiet anger building in her.

"Someone that obviously couldn't be bothered to save her own family…" the girl sneered.

And before Robin could think another thought, Imogen had slapped her across the face.

"Don't you ever say, I didn't try to save them! You selfish, arrogant girl, how dare you! You don't think I wanted to rush off all hot-headed, to save my husband and sons! I did, of course I did! But I realised that, I was being greedy and that instead of doing what I wanted, I should do what the people that I loved wanted me to. But then you probably wouldn't understand anything like that…"

The girl stood stunned, the raw skin on her cheek burning with the woman's palm print while the harsh words crept into her heart, their truth punching reality into her. And Robin couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed onto the ground in hysterics. Her tired body heaving with a fatigue that drains the soul and the mind.

* * *

The beast got up onto its hind legs and smelled the scent of fear, as he eyed the brothers, huddling together for protection.

Sam put an arm around Dean, pulling him into an upright position, clearing his airways.

"Are you ok?" he whispered gently in his brother's ear.

"I'll be fine…give me the gun," Dean hissed back.

"No…I'm going to do it," Sam stated firmly, passing the gun subtly to his other hand, away from Dean.

The older Winchester wanted to argue but his throat was badly bruised and it hurt like hell when he spoke, so for one of the first times in his life, he allowed his brother to step up to the plate and take the swing for the team.

The banshee watched as her son stalked around the pair, swishing his tail from side to side, taunting them to try and escape, wanting the chance to rip them to shreds. But as she watched the scene, she felt something sliver across her skin and she turned her head towards the entrance of the cave. She could hear the voices; she could hear that meddlesome old woman…

* * *

Imogen watched as the girl bawled her heart out onto the floor and slowly her angry demeanor melted and she bent down to hug her.

"Hush now…" the old woman cooed, stroking the girl's hair softly.

"I'm sorry…" Robin sniffled, as she tried to stop the tears.

"It's ok…it's ok," Imogen murmured, feeling her own eyes welling up.

But then she felt the wind swirling around her and the cold whipping her skin and she knew.

"I was wondering when you would appear…" the old woman muttered, standing up.

Robin wiped the last of her sobs away and turned to see a striking red-headed woman staring at them.

"You can never leave well alone can you? Even when you're dead, you won't leave me be," the banshee answered.

"I'm not here for you…I'm here for her," Imogen replied, placing a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

The girl huddled closer to the woman; she didn't like the way the redhead was looking at her.

"Her? Who is she?"

"She is Lucas' wife."

The banshee smiled, "you mean she was…"

Robin knew the woman just wanted a reaction out of her but she didn't have anything left to give. Lucas had died a million times tonight and now she was too worn out to cry or scream anymore.

"Don't think you can hurt us anymore."

"Oh really…and why is that?"

Imogen nodded and closed her eyes before in a low whisper, she began to pray.

"Ár nAthair atá ar neamh, go naofar d'ainm; go dtaga do ríocht."

As the words glided towards the banshee, she felt a pain inside of her.

"Go ndéantar do thoil ar an talamh, mar a dhéantar ar neamh. Ár n-arán laethúil tabhair dúinn inniu; agus maith dúinn ár bhfiacha."

"NO! Shut up!" the banshee screamed, but Imogen didn't stop. As the words built up, the trees started to sway violently, leaves ripping from them and battering into the trio on the ground.

"Mar a mhaithimidne dár bhféichiúna féin; agus ná lig sinn i gcathú."

The pain was so unbearable, the banshee screamed in her head. What spell was this?

Robin who was observing the scene from the floor, was transfixed by the woman's words, unable to move; not even the storm around her caused her to flinch. She felt strangely warm, having Imogen close to her. And then as she watched on, she heard a small voice whisper to her…

"Go…say goodbye to him," it said softly.

And with one more look at the old woman, Robin crept away, feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. Ready to face what she had to.

"Ach saor sinn ó olc. Amen," Imogen finished, as the prayer ended and the wind died down.

She opened her eyes and found the banshee weakened on the floor. It was done. As she heard her family calling her back, she quickly looked off into the distance and hoped that Robin would make the right choice and that finally, the curse would be over.

* * *

**Writer's Note: LOL, no I'm not trying to kill you, Pure...but glad, you're still enjoying it. And this was the penultimate chapter now, only one left and then an epilogue and it's done.**


	11. Part Eleven: Coming Undone

**Part Eleven: Coming Undone**

Sam hated this stalemate, it was driving him insane. The wolf was just pacing up and down the entrance of the cave, waiting for the return of its mother, who had left in a flourish without saying a word.

"Do it now," Dean whispered, nudging his brother with his arm.

"I can hear you…" the beast suddenly announced, "I've heard everything you've said. So if you want to try and shoot me, go on."

Sam placed his finger on the trigger and slowly moved the gun towards the beast. But his mind kept flashing with Robin's face and he found himself hesitating.

"Just can't do it, can you?" the beast sneered, as he charged forward, tackling Sam to the ground.

Dean quickly rolled onto his feet and tried to grab the wolf off his little brother but it seemed that the thing had increased in strength and prowess, in the matter of minutes since its transformation.

As Sam tried to keep control of the gun, he felt the wolf's teeth sink into his arm and he let out a scream, as the smell of blood filled the air.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, as he watched his brother being bitten and then with every bit of power he had, he heaved and the beast finally fell back with him.

The younger Winchester fell back with relief, the gun still intact in his hand and knew he had to shoot now.

As the bullet sped through the air, the wolf heard it whizzing towards him and found plenty of time to move out of the way.

"Too slow!" it howled, jumping up and down like an excited child.

"Damnit!" Sam swore, knocking his head onto the floor. Only 1 bullet left.

"Oooh…that wasn't very nice, was it?" the beast asked, "think I'll have to take another bite out of him. He tasted so good the first time…" the beast said evilly, smirking at Dean.

"You're dead!" the man screamed, diving onto the thing, pummeling it with his fists but getting nowhere.

The beast allowed the man to hit him, he would tire soon and then Dean would be his.

Sam watched, waiting for his brother to move so he could get a clear shot, but the man kept smacking the animal over and over again, his arms never letting up.

As Dean thumped the wolf with every fibre of his being, all he could think about was his mother, Mary. He didn't know why but her face had just appeared in his mind. Right at the time when he should have felt the most hate in the word, all he felt was pity and sadness. His mother had sacrificed her life for Sam to protect their family and now that was all Lucas wanted. He just wanted to save his family. It was weird but he could feel the boy still inside the animal, crying out for him to kill the beast and thus kill him too, that was all he wanted. Eventually, Dean's fists stopped their pounding and he sat on top of the animal, overwhelmed by his feelings and thoughts.

Sam suddenly saw his chance and aimed the gun quickly, ready to…

"STOP!"

Lucas watching through the beast's eyes, saw Robin standing at the cave's entrance, her clothes covered in dirt and her hair, flying wild. She looked like she had been to Hell and back.

"Robin…I…" Sam stuttered, her appearance had thrown him off guard.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked quietly, as she walked into the cave, observing Dean straddling the wolf while Sam had a gun pointed at it.

The animal seeing an opportunity, bounded into the air, throwing Dean crashing onto his back, "welcome, dear girl," it said in an unusually polite tone.

Robin stared at the thing in front of her, the beast that once was her husband. Imogen's words echoed in her head, "no matter what you do, the beast will get him." She had been right; there was nothing left for her now.

"Is my husband dead?"

"No…he's still here," the wolf snarled, expecting her to break down but the girl stared blankly back at him, finding herself completely numb now.

"Why are you two here?" she asked flatly, her eyes burning into the brothers.

"We came…because…" Dean started.

"They came here to kill me. A last plea by your pathetic husband…" the beast snapped, trying to force a reaction.

"Is that true?"

"Yes, Lucas did ask us…" Sam said, trying to find an explanation that wouldn't hurt her.

"And you didn't think to tell me that you were going to murder my husband?" Robin asked coldly.

"Well we…"

"I'm curious…" Robin snapped, cutting Sam off, "were you going to tell me after you'd done it or were you going to run away like cowards, leaving me to wonder what really happened?"

The girl seethed with bitterness. How could they do this to her? They were meant to be her…but she couldn't say it. Something inside of her had disappeared, now she felt nothing, she just wanted it all to end. She just wanted an escape.

"Of course, we would have told you…" Dean murmured, wishing the girl wouldn't look at him like that.

Inside the beast, Lucas wanted to scream out his defence for the two brothers but his mouth was clamped shut, the animal was still in control.

"Hurt, are we?" the wolf growled, drawing closer to the girl.

"No…" Robin replied sternly, feeling how near the beast was but still her feet wouldn't run. She just wanted…

Then quick as lighting the beast sped over to the girl and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her up into the air.

"Hurt now?" it bellowed.

Dean screamed out in outrage and ran towards the pair to help Robin but the girl although struggling for air, held a hand out to stop him.

"Trying to be brave, are we?" the wolf yelled, taking his other claw and ramming it into Robin's side.

"NOOOO!" the brothers shouted together, both running forward.

But still the girl halted them with her eyes, even though her blood was pouring out onto the floor, she didn't scream, just waited, waited for her freedom…

Lucas could see his wife slowly running out of air and it was worse than when he had found out about the curse, it was worse than having the wolf beat him, it was worse than dying.

Dean didn't know what to do, was the girl on a suicide mission? And as his thoughts rushed through his head, his eyes flicked to Sam's side.

The gun. It was now or never.

And he hurriedly, ripped it out of Sam's hand and pulled the trigger without hesitation, straight for the heart.

As the bullet hit the wolf's core, the world seemed to fall into slow motion for Robin and she saw how the wolf's face fell, how it suddenly betrayed a heart-wrenching pain and grief that its life was over. How its eyes started to change from yellow back to beautiful blue and the fur disappear back into pinky flesh. How suddenly she was watching her husband die.

Dean stood stunned as the beast finally changed back into Lucas and he was finally confronted with the horrible truth…he had killed a man.

* * *

"So that's what really happened?" the police officer asked again.

Robin nodded, glancing to the brothers at her bedside. Lying to the authorities wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be.

"Well…alright then," the officer said a little hesitantly, throwing a suspicious glance at Dean.

"Thank you, sir," the girl said sweetly, smiling.

The policeman grinned back warmly and after saying a quick goodbye left the three to themselves.

Immediately, Robin's manner changed and she slumped back into bed, turning her head away from the Winchesters.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Sam inquired tentatively, trying to sound friendly.

"I'm fine."

"Robin, I feel like we should explain. I mean we owe you that…"

"You don't owe me anything," the girl replied distantly, refusing to look at the men.

"You going to be mad at us forever?" Dean asked sharply.

"Did you kill my husband?" Robin shot back, turning her head fiercely to face them.

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"I did it to save your life, to save you from that thing!" Dean said loudly, glaring at the girl. She couldn't fault him for that, could she?

"And who asked you to!" Robin yelled, her blood boiling with anger and betrayal.

"What!"

"You two go around 'saving' people's lives and you never ever think that what you do has consequences. It's so easy for you, isn't it? You just turn up, shoot something and then you're done, off to the next hunt. But what about the people you left behind? You go around with these massive chips on your shoulders, this tragedy in your eyes, telling the world how difficult your lives are, when in reality, it's the people you saved that have the most difficult lives. Everyday after you left, they have to keep going as if nothing happened. They have to lie themselves everyday that those things they saw you kill weren't really there, just to keep sane, just to be happy. It's not hard living with the fact that there are evil things in the world, it's hard knowing they exist and that there's nothing you can do to stop them. So please, don't peddle your self-righteous, the truth is out there crap to me because I have a life to piece back together. Thanks."

And as the last words left the girl's mouth, a silence fell onto the room, enveloping them like a mist, no one able to see a way out, a way back to the way they were.

Dean could feel the quiet growing longer as Robin looked at him, waiting for a response but he couldn't think of anything to say. She may have been angry and crazy with grief; she may even regret her words later, but still that didn't change the fact that she had a point.

Sam watched as his brother was reduced to nothing by the girl's speech and to be honest, he felt exactly the same way. Even though he had never liked hunting, had been embarrassed of it, had wanted to escaped it, never had he felt guilty for doing it, for killing things that hurt people. But Robin's words they made him feel so ashamed that he just wanted the floor to swallow him up, to make him disappear.

"If you have nothing else to say then, I think you should go…" Robin said forcefully, breaking the silence.

Dean nodded and got up, his eyes glued to the floor with Sam following, his mouth clamped down with shame. But as they got to the door, Dean paused for a moment.

"I only did what I could, and I'm sorry that wasn't enough…" he whispered.

Robin felt her stomach crunch up as the brothers left her alone. But still she refused to believe that she had said something wrong. They deserved it, she thought to herself, they had betrayed her trust, they had hurt her. It was only right she had said what she had.

* * *

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked, as they got onto the main highway.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"Just, I mean, what Robin said…it looked like it rattled you."

"I killed her husband, Sam. I didn't expect a parade," Dean replied, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"But still…"

"But nothing. She said what she had to, it's fine."

"Ok. So…what now?"

"What it always is, Sammy. Hunting sons of bitches down," Dean quipped, flashing his brother a smile, pushing the ache in his heart to the bottom of his soul.

He may be judged for what he had done in the end but until that day, he would just have to do what he could, even if it wasn't always right.

THE END

* * *

**Writer's Note: Well that's it...finished. Well almost, I still have the epilogue...didn't think people would like it if I just left it like this. So read on.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Robin slotted herself into the seat near the back of the bus, so she wouldn't be disturbed by annoying and talkative passengers on the way home.

She sat down slowly, her wound was still sore and as she did, she felt a slight rustle coming from her jacket. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a letter and she suddenly remembered, it was the letter that Lucas had written her.

The girl breathed deeply as she opened it and pulled out the sheet of paper, it covered with black script.

"Dear Robin," she read, hearing Lucas' voice in her head.

"I guess I should start by saying sorry for leaving you without any explanation. I know I should have told you but I'm weak and I didn't want you to hate me. Although to be fair, you might hate me anyway now, but I hope you don't though because I love you so much. You know that, right? But…you're probably thinking that if I really loved you, I would have told you what was going on. Well you're right. So here goes…

There's something inside of me, Robin and it's not what the doctors said, it's…a wolf. Now don't think I'm crazy or anything, it's true, there's a curse on my family and…This sounds insane, doesn't it? Just writing it down, makes me laugh a little at the situation, I mean you have to, right? And you know what? Forget it. I don't want to spend this letter talking about things like that. The real reason I'm writing to you really, is to say goodbye…I'm not coming back, Robin. But I need you to know that being with you has been the only thing that made my life worth anything and that's why I can let you go because I lived my life to the best of what it could be. I know you're probably rolling your eyes because you hate my sentimental moments but…"

"Excuse me!" a rude woman said loudly.

"PISS OFF!" the girl screamed back, causing the passenger to fall back scared.

She quickly returned to her letter.

"….but I know deep down, you're smiling. Do you remember the time when I gave you a bunch of roses for Valentine's Day and you threw them away because you said they were highly unoriginal? Well I never told you this, but I found it, in the shoe box underneath the old blankets. Yes, I found the 1 you saved. I knew you were a softie like me….I don't even know why I'm writing about that, it's just all coming out of me for no reason. Ok, final words now, are you ready?

Robin: please be happy. I know when you find me, because I know you will, you'll be so angry and hurt that you'll lash out at people that you barely know just to hide it, but I hope that after that (and after you apologise) that you'll be happy, that you'll smile again and find love again. My dear, I know that in a perfect world, we would grow old together and live to a thousand but unfortunately, we live in this one, a world filled with war and peace, with compassion and indifference, evil and good. So the only thing we can do is the best we can and hope that it's enough. Please understand that, that's all I'm trying to do. Love you for forever and a day. Lucas."

As the soft words sunk into her skin, Robin felt her heart beat again and a slight peace filling her up. But still there was something lacking and she knew what that was and pulling out her mobile, she dialed, hearing the familiar husky voice on the other end.

"Hi, it's me. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."

* * *

**Writer's Note: Ok, now it's done completely. Thanks for reading. Pure, you've been great, hugs And thanks for the drop-in penguita, that was sweet. Anyway, till next time.**


End file.
